Erika's Bad Day
by Bulma1
Summary: My first Big Guy and Rusty Fic! Yay! This is a romance with none other than Dr. Slate and Lieutenant Hunter. Please Read and Review!


Well, I thought I would try something different today ^_^ This is my first ever Big Guy and Rusty fanfic, I think there aren't nearly  
enough of these. We need more! This is a romance with who else but Lieutenant Dwayne Hunter and Dr. Erika Slate! I really hope  
you enjoy this, I worked hard on it! Don't forget to Read & Review!!   
  
Erika's "Bad" Day  
  
"What great luck." Lieutenant Dwayne Hunter thought to himself as he drove around in the rain. "I finally take a little time off and it  
has to rain." It was around 6:30 p.m. and Dwayne was driving back to his hotel. He had been given permission by General Thorton  
to take a couple of days off and relax since he hadn't had any rest for a while. He would only be called back in case of a big   
emergency. Until then, Rusty was on his own. He was almost at his apartment when something caught his eye. A woman was   
standing at a street corner with some newspaper over her head. She was soaking wet and was waiting for the light to change so she   
could cross the street. Just as he saw her a car passed through a puddle and drenched her again. She yelled something out at him,   
but he couldn't hear her. He stopped the car right next to her and rolled down the window.  
  
"Doc?!" He said. She slowly turned to see who had called her and opened her eyes wide in shock as she saw who it was. They both   
liked each other and she was embarassed for him to see her the way she was.  
  
"Lieutenant?" She said blushing. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Nevermind that." He said quickly opening the door. "Hurry up and get in before you freeze to death!" Quickly she got in and sat in  
the seat shivering. It looked like she had been out in the rain for a long time. At a red light he took off his jacket and put it around   
her shoulders to warm her up. The heater was already on and she was finally getting some color back into her skin.  
  
"Thank you very much Lieutenant Hunter." She said, her teeth still chattering.   
  
"No problem Doc." He said looking over at her. "We'll stop by at my apartment since it's close to warm you up a bit and then you   
can tell me what happened."  
  
"I don't want to be any inconvenience..." Dr. Slate began, but Dwayne interrupted her.  
  
"Nonsense. You never inconvenience me." He pulled into a parking lot. "Wait there and I'll come around and get you on the other   
side. I don't want you to get any more wet than you already are." He picked up a couple of bags he had, took out his umbrella, and  
went to the other side of the car and opened the door keeping Dr. Slate out of the rain the whole time. They made it to his apartment  
where he fumbled with a card key and finally got the door open. He and Dr. Slate walked into a luxury suite that had been provided   
by General Thorton himself in reward of the good work Lieutenant Hunter had been doing.  
  
"Wow." Dr. Slate whispered in awe. Her apartment wasn't close to the size of the room Dwayne was staying in.  
  
"Yeah I know." He said putting the bags he was carrying down on the floor. "I didn't know the General had gotten me a room this  
big. It's nice though." He turned to Dr. Slate. "The bathroom's right there. There's a robe you can use in the meanwhile in there. I'll  
call room service and have them dry your clothes for you, so put them in the bag that's in the bathroom."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll pay the bill when it comes." She said blushing.  
  
"That won't be necessary." He said grinning. "This vacation is all expenses paid."  
  
"I wish I could get a vacation like that once in a while." Dr. Slate said sighing. "I'll be right out in a minute." She went into the   
bathroom to change while Dwayne went into the kitchen to put away the groceries he had bought. He called room service and she   
came out a few minutes later in a robe that was too big for her with her hair tied back as usual. Dwayne chuckled as she walked  
out of the bathroom.  
  
"I look so stupid in this." She said pulling at the robe.   
  
"No, no." Lieutenant Dwayne assured her. "You look good in it. You wouldn't fit into any of my clothes anyway." They knocked on  
the door and Dwayne handed the bag to the room attendant and closed the door. He sat down on the couch and patted the space   
next to him prompting Dr. Slate to sit down. "Alright Doc, you can tell me what happened now."  
  
"It's a boring story, you don't want to hear it." She said blushing. "Really nothing special." Lieutenant Hunter stood up and escorted  
Dr. Slate to sit down on the couch.  
  
"Well I'm not going anywhere for a while and neither are you, or have you forgotten that?" He said sitting down next to Dr. Slate.  
She sighed reluctantly. She could begin to feel her heart beating faster and faster every second.  
  
'I wonder if he feels the same way I do right now?' Erika asked herself. She took a deep breath and began. "It all started this   
morning..."  
  
***************  
  
"Slate!" Dr. Donovan yelled walking into Dr. Slate's office startling her. As usual Jenny was perched on his shoulder and both were  
their usual 'cheery' selves. "Have you finished that robot of yours? The convention's tomorrow and the robot will have to be ready   
by then."  
  
"I'm almost done Dr. Donovan." Dr. Slate replied going back to her work. "I just need to finish some final repairs and make a few  
test runs." Dr. Donovan sighed impatiently and left her office grumbling to himself. Dr. Slate was working away busily at her robot  
when CRASH! Once again startled from her work she turned to see Rusty in the middle of a mess of beakers and all sorts of  
scientific equipment lying on the floor.  
  
"Oops." He said quietly chuckling. "Sorry 'bout that Dr. Slate." She got up from her work and helped Rusty back up to his feet. She  
eyed a baseball near him and picked that up as well. Soon one of the cleaning robots came into the room wearing a mit on one of  
its hands.  
  
"Rusty, what have I told you before?" She asked, her arms crossed and tapping her foot.  
  
"No playing around with the maintenance bots..." Rusty said sulking.  
  
"And..." She said her arms still crossed.  
  
"No playing inside the lab." He finished off, his gaze down at the floor.  
  
"Very good Rusty." She said patting the boy robot's head. She handed the baseball back to Rusty. "Now run along and play outside.  
Just don't interrupt me anymore." His eyes lit up.  
  
"Really Dr. Slate?!" She nodded her head. "You're the best!" He flew up and hugged her before running out again with the cleaning  
bot in tow. "Come on! Let's go finish our game outside!"  
  
"Be careful Rusty!" She yelled before he ran out. "And don't break that robot!" She sighed and looked down at her watch. With all  
the distractions around her she hadn't noticed it was lunch time. Since she had such a tight schedule she couldn't go out and eat a   
real lunch, so she was satisfied with a snack from the vending machine. She worked on until about 4:30 p.m. when Dr. Donovan  
walked back into the lab.  
  
"You about done with that yet four eyes?" Jenny asked Dr. Slate rudely. "We don't have all day here." She glared at the monkey and  
addressed Dr. Donovan.  
  
"The robot is done." She stated simply. She picked up a remote control lying next to her. "This button activates it." She said pointing  
to a blue button on the remote. "All other commands are controlled from here and although it's not as advanced as Rusty and has no  
human emotions, it does have a lot of weaponry that the army would be interested in. All it needs are a few more tests." She turned  
her attention back to the robot while Dr. Donovan grabbed the remote control.  
  
"Tests, tests, tests!" He said shaking his head. "You conduct too many tests Slate. We need this robot pronto!" He pushed the blue   
button on the remote and the robot was activated.  
  
"Dr. Donovan! No!" Dr. Slate tried to grab the remote away from him, but it was too late. He had already pushed as many buttons  
as he could and the machine was beginning to overload. Dr. Slate rushed to the robot to see what she could do to keep it from   
exploding, but there was nothing she could do. She grabbed Dr. Donovans arm and pulled him out of her office. There was a loud   
explosion followed by smoke. Dr. Slate walked back in coughing from the smoke followed by Dr. Donovan.  
  
"Well good job Jenny!" Dr. Donovan yelled. "This is all your fault you know!"  
  
"My fault?!" Cried the indignant monkey jumping onto a nearby table. "You're the one that took the remote and started pushing all   
the buttons!" Dr. Slate was walking around her lab looking at all the bits and pieces of machinery around her.  
  
"You could have warned me that this was going to happen!" Dr. Donovan yelled back still declaring his innocence. "You could have  
said-"  
  
"Shut up!" Dr. Slate yelled at Dr. Donovan. He quieted down right away at this sudden burst of anger. "This was no one's fault but  
your own and you know it!" Jenny grinned delightedly. "Not only did you succeed in destroying the robot, you also succeeded in  
destroying my lab! And in case you forgot that was the robot you were going to present at the convention tomorrow and it's too late  
to rebuild another one!" Dr. Donovan's face paled. He had forgotten all about that. "Even if I wanted to rebuild another one- which  
I don't -all the materials I used are out of stock and I'm done for the day!" With that she stormed out of the office leaving Dr.   
Donovan dumbfounded.  
  
***************  
  
"Wow! So you really told Donovan off?" Dwayne asked in awe.   
  
"Yes." She said quietly, still mad about what he had done. "I had been working on that robot for weeks and he came and destroyed   
all my hard work in two minutes. I was furious!"  
  
"I'm only sorry I missed it." Dwayne said wistfully. "I would've loved to see the look on his face!"  
  
"If my office camera wasn't destroyed it probably has it on file." She said thinking for a minute. "And since it's my own camera I   
won't have to ask permission to review the tape. I'll take it to the Darkhorse for you to see one day." Lieutenant Hunter's eyes lit up.  
  
"That would be great! The guys would love that!" He said laughing. "We could make a day of it and we'll tell you about the time  
Donovan stayed on the Darkhorse with us."  
  
"Alright it's a date!" Dr. Slate said absentmindedly. She turned red. "I-uh-what I meant was..."  
  
"It's a date." Dwayne said grinning. "Alright Doc, that story still doesn't explain why I found you the way I did."  
  
"That's because you interrupted me before I could finish." Dr. Slate stated simply.   
  
"Oops, sorry 'bout that." He apologized shyly. "Go on."  
  
***************  
  
"The nerve of him!" Dr. Slate grumbled as she stormed through the Quark building. As she was walking around she bumped into   
Rusty still playing with the maintenance bot.   
  
"Hi Dr. Slate! Wanna play too?" He asked cheerfully not noticing she was in a bad mood. His positive attitude helped her calm down  
a bit.  
  
"No thanks Rusty." She replied. His face drooped and his smile dissappeared. "But I promse I'll take you to the park tomorrow in the  
afternoon, okay?"   
  
"Alright!" He yelled his smile returning. "Can we take my new friend too?" He asked motioning to the maintenance bot.  
  
"Sure, why not?" She replied giving Rusty a pat on the head. "Alright, well I'm leaving for today Rusty. I think I've done enough   
work for one day. If you break something, hide from Dr. Donovan until everything has settled down. No going into restricted areas   
and remember power down time is at 8:00..."  
  
"9:00?" Rusty asked with his puppy dog look.  
  
"8:30. You're only allowed to leave if you get a Big Guy signal, understood?" She asked giving her sternest face.  
  
"Okie-dokie Dr. Slate!" He said giving her a thumbs up. He turned back to his new friend. "Come on, let's finish our game!" He ran  
off leaving Dr. Slate smiling. She walked out of the building and decided that she would finally get a real lunch. She was in the mood  
for some Chinese Food, so she took a cab to the nearest Chinese Food Restaurant. Once she was done she decided enough was   
enough and she would go home and take a relaxing hot bath. She took another cab, since her car was destroyed, back home. It was  
a little before 6:00 p.m. when she was walking up the stairs to her apartment. She was feeling around in her pockets looking for her  
keys when it finally hit her: She had left her keys back at Quark! Not only that, she only had $1.00 in her pocket. That was nowhere  
near enough for a cab or a bus for that matter. Her ATM card was inside her house, she never thought she would need it. She   
sighed and sat down on the steps.  
  
"Great, just great." She said to herself sarcastically. "This is all I really needed today." She decided she would walk back to Quark  
and get her keys before anything else happened. As she was walking she noticed the sky was a little darker than it was earlier that  
day. She decided to pay no attention to it and walked along as usual. In about ten minutes it began pouring rain. She found a   
newspaper and covered her head with it to try to keep her dry, but it was too late, she was soaked.  
  
***************  
  
"And that's about the time you arrived Lieutenant." Dr. Slate said finishing off her story.  
  
"Well I must admit that's quite an adventure." Dwayne said smiling. "Sounds like you had a pretty bad day."  
  
"Not that bad." She said smiling. It was Dwayne's turn to blush this time.  
  
"Uh, well, let me make us some coffee before you catch a cold or something. You need something warm in you." He stood up and   
started heading for the kitchen.  
  
"Wait, I'll help yo-" She was cut off as she tripped and fell over her robe. Dwayne turned around just in time to catch her and she   
landed safely in his arms. Dr. Slate had her eyes shut and was waiting for the moment she would hit the floor, but that moment   
never arrived. She opened her eyes only to realize she was in Dwayne's arms.  
  
"Are you okay Erika?" He asked looking down into her eyes. "Did you hurt yourself?"  
  
"No, it's okay, I'm fine." She said smiling shyly. "Thank you." As they both realized the awkward position they were in they became  
uncomfortable. Before Dr. Slate got out of Lieutenant Hunter's "embrace" though, she could feel and hear his heart beating faster  
and faster.  
  
"Um...uh...sorry about that. I didn't mean to..." But before he could finish he was silenced, and shocked, by a kiss from Dr. Slate.   
For a moment he was startled, but he returned her kiss within moments. "Wow! What was that for? Not that it was a bad thing."  
  
"That's for always being there when I need you around Dwayne." Dr. Slate answered.  
  
"Then I've got to start doing that more often!" He said. They were leaning in to kiss again when the doorbell rang. Lieutenant Hunter  
groaned and went to the door. They handed him the bag with Dr. Slate's now dry clothes. He signed a paper and went back inside.  
  
"Is that my clothes already?" Dr. Slate asked looking at her watch. She hadn't noticed it was already 8 o'clock. Had she really talked  
that long?  
  
"Yup, here it is." He said handing her the bag.  
  
"Great! Let me go change, I'll be right out." She went back into the bathroom and inside the kitchen Dwayne sighed sadly. In about   
two minutes she came back out, just as the coffee water was beginning to boil.  
  
"I guess I'll be taking you home now Doc." Dwayne said, his face drooping a little.  
  
"Well actually I think I'll stay and have some coffee with you. You can tell me about your day, since it's only fair." Dr. Slate said.   
She saw Dwayne's face light up and she couldn't help but smile too. "Actually, come to think of it, by the time we're done with that  
Quark will have closed and Rusty should be powered down too. That means I won't be able to get my keys."  
  
"Oh that's okay." Dwayne said, a plan of his own in his head. "I have plenty of room here, and it would be kind of lonely here all  
alone. I'm too used to being cramped up with Garth, Mack, and Jo. It'll be kind of like a sleepover and we could talk about all the   
boys we like and give each other makeovers." He said jokingly. Dr. Slate laughed.  
  
"Well, that sounds good to me." She said hugging Dwayne. "And maybe you could come with me and Rusty to the park tomorrow, if  
you have nothing else too important planned?"  
  
"More important than you and the kid? No way." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and they both headed to the couch with a mug  
of coffee in their hands. They set the coffee on the coffee table and Dwayne went to get a blanket from the closet. When he came  
back Dr. Slate was already sitting on the couch. He sat down next to her wrapping the blanket around the both of them, putting one  
arm around Erika. She put her head on his shoulder and so they spent the night together in each others arms.  
  
~*The End*~  
  
So what did you think? Please review it, I'd really like to know how I did.  



End file.
